


Home sweet Home

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gets the house of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Alexannah.

“What are we doing here?” Lily asked, confused. She looked around the neat suburban street and spotted children playing on one of the drives without a care in the world.

“You know how we agreed that we would move in together?” Regulus said, facing her.

Lily nodded.

“Well, I thought that we should start looking for somewhere. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. Are you sure you want to live in a Muggle neighbourhood though? We could always live in one of the wizarding villages.”

Regulus chuckled. “I’m sure, love. It will be a great change from what I’m used to.”

Walking down the street they looked at the various houses, debating what they wanted for themselves. Just before the end of the street Regulus stopped.

“Look over there. What do you think of that one?” he said, pointing to one with a ‘Sold’ sign in the garden.

“It’s really nice, but it’s sold,” Lily replied.

“It’s ours, Lily. I bought it yesterday.”

Lily stood still. “Ours? Really?”

“Yes, Lily, ours. Our home,” Regulus said, chuckling again.

“I love it,” Lily exclaimed, launching herself into his arms and kissing him passionately.


End file.
